Living
by par'carpedium
Summary: Written for inception kink Round 1  Prompt:"Eames/Arhtur mpreg. I just read a mpreg Eames/Arthur and I want more, lol. I want the full on description of their pregnancy, the finding out to the birth, babies first steps. lol, pregnant Arthur ftw."


Written for Inception Kink Round 1

Prompt:"Eames/Arhtur mpreg. I just read a mpreg Eames/Arthur and I want more, lol. I want the full on description of their pregnancy, the finding out to the birth, babies first steps. lol, pregnant Arthur ftw."

Kinda became a kid!fic, but oh well.

**Living**

(Yes, I am awful at names)

Yusuf looked Arthur directly in the eyes. "You're pregnant."

"That's not very funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Whatever. The thing is, I don't believe you."

"You don't believe I wouldn't make a joke in such a serious situation?"

"No. The other thing."

"You mean how you're pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"So you've throwing up every morning because its fun?"

"Of course not!"

"Then if that's the case, with your symptoms, you're pregnant."

"I'm a man! I can't be! Its literally impossible!"

"You are a man. That's correct. But you're a pregnant one."

"...Are you sure you're a licensed professional?"

"Yes! I think I'd remember graduating from Harvard Medical School!"

"Whatever. I'm still getting a second opinion."

* * *

Arthur and Eames had been arguing on baby names for awhile now. They only thing they could agree on was that they wanted their son to be named after a character from a children's novel. Which was why they were currently looking through children's books at the nearby bookstore.

"How about Charlie from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"No." His ex was named Charlie. There was no way he was going to name his son after such an asshole.

"Max? From Where the Wild Things Are?"

"No." That kid was too rambunctious. He didn't want his son to be a handful.

Eames was getting restless. They had been at Half-Price Books since noon. "If you don't like Charlie, how about Willy?"

Eames thought the slap to the back of his head that followed was uncalled for.

Nursing his wound, he noticed a small book at the back of the shelf. He picked it up. It was worn down, and looked like it had passed through many owners, but the binding was gorgeous. When he opened it and looked at its brittle yellow pages, he knew this was the one. He tried to get Arthur's attention, but he was looking through books on the other side of the store.

"Arthur..."

"Wilbur...Horton...Danny..."

"Arthur I found-"

"Lucas...Waldy...Waldo..."

"Arthur listen-"

Arthur breathed in deeply. "What Eames? Unlike you I actually am trying to take this seriously. If this is another joke-"

"Christopher."

"...What?"

"Christopher from Winnie the Pooh." Eames handed Arthur the book.

Arthur looked at the smiling boy holding the beloved teddy bear.

"Let's go."

* * *

Normal pregnant women have a craving for weird foods. Eames was prepared for that.

Pregnant men, he suspiciously noticed, had a craving for Armani suits.

"But darling! You can't even fit into them right now!"

Sure, he was quickly in pain for that remark, but the slap couldn't possibly compare to the hurt his wallet was going through.

* * *

He was going to kill him. He was so mad. There was simply no way he was getting out of this one. Late! When Arthur was stuck in this house by himself he found it okay to be late!

Arthur stalked around the living room back and forth...for barely a minute. He was simply too close to his due date to walk around too much. He decided to continue brooding on the couch.

After a half and hour of brooding on how much he hated Eames, he heard the front door unlock. The bastard.

Arthur didn't care how tired he was, how much he ached. He stood up to go and throttle his damn husband.

He found him in the kitchen and he maneuvered through the grocery bags that littered the floor. He looked his useless partner straight in the face and was about to open his mouth to wipe that smug look off of it when noticed the pistachio ice-cream container in Eames' hand. It was...his favorite flavor.

"Arthur?" Eames said, noticing his husband. "I went shopping-"

He couldn't finish his sentence.

Arthur had been shot. He had murdered men. He watched the ones he loved die before him without batting an eyelid. He was a man who life had knocked down many times.

He was crying his eyes out.

"I love you," Arthur said, wiping tears from his eyes. He had never said it before. He had been too scared of what that would suggest-that he couldn't imagine life without this man. But now he couldn't hold back the feeling, or the tears. "I love you."

Eames kissed him.

* * *

Eames realized how interested Arthur was in getting Christopher's vocabulary larger. He watched him trying to teach Christopher new words in the kitchen.

"Want the food Christopher?" Christopher looked back at Arthur with his big brown eyes.

"If you want the food, say Daddy. Can you say Daddy Christopher?"

"..."

"Daddy? Dah-dey?"

"Da.."

Arthur coiled in anticipation. He'd been doing this for weeks now. Maybe this time Christopher would learn what he had been teaching him.

"Da...domm...mom..."

Or maybe not.

"Mommy."

There it was. Again. Arthur sighed in frustration. "No Christopher. Daddy. I'm your daddy."

"Mommy."

"Christopher I'm your dad. I'm not a woman so you can't call me...mommy."

"Mommy."

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

"Daddy."

"Momm-"

"ARGHHH!" Arthur shouted. _Was his child a sadist?_ Arthur picked up a napkin to wipe the snot dripping from Chris' nose.

Probably not.

Knowing he was defeated today, he resolved to try tommorrow. Somehow, he would rid Christopher of his peculiar habit.

When Arthur left the room, Eames picked up Christopher from his seat.

"Daddy."

"Yes Christopher, Daddy. And who is that?" Eames pointed at the point man in the living room.

"Mommy."

"Good job son, good job."

Arthur was right. Christopher wasn't a sadist. But Eames sure was.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Christopher?"

"A girl at my school makes my cheeks warm."

"Uh-huh. Go on."

"And when I try to talk to her, I get butterflies in my stomach."

"Hmmm. Let me guess. When she smiles at you, you feel like the happiest person in the world."

"Yeah! How'd you know that? I knew I was sick..."

"No Chris. You're in love. You just have a crush."

"That's a strange name for a disease. Why do they call it something so nice like love?"

"Because darling," Eames said while looking at Arthur reading a newspaper in the kitchen, "Its the best disease in the world."

* * *

Christopher was looking for his Daddy to read him a bedtime story. Eames did it every evening since he was small. When he was younger it was Winnie the Pooh collection but now he was a big boy. They had finished the Lord of the Rings last year. He was now being read a chapter of the Sorceror's Stone every night.

Excited to know how Harry and his friends would defeat the troll, he walked into the office. Arthur was looking through market figures on the computer.

"Mommy, wheres Daddy?"

Arthur swirled around in his chair to face his son. "He went out with Saito for dinner." Arthur would have gone too if he wasn't so busy.

Christopher looked as though he had been hit by a brick. "So no bedtime story?"

Arthur gave him a look that said, 'Not tonight'.

Christopher was a smart boy. He knew his father was busy right now. He decided to find out about the troll tommorrow.

Not wanting to dissapoint Christopher but really having to go through research for his next target, Arthur was at a loss to what to do. But then he had an idea.

"Christopher!"

"Yes?"

"I can read you a story."

"Really? You'll finish Harry Potter?"

"No. But I have another story in mind."

Eames came home earlier then he should of. He hadn't seen Saito in a bit but he couldn't forget to read Christopher his bedtime story. Walking towards Chris' room to see his son, he heard noises inside. He carefully opened the door to figure out what was going on.

Christopher was tucked in with Arthur sitting at the end of his bed, going through papers.

"So this man is named Hugo Ramirez. He lives in a big house in Mexico, but his financial records show that he could have never afforded it. So what does that mean?"

"If he couldn't afford it, he must be making the money illegally."

"Good job Christopher! He sells information on his employer for that Porsche. Now let's go through his tax records..."

Eames closed the door with a smile.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Christopher!"

Christopher couldn't stop himself from smiling. His birthday party had been the greatest. He'd played soccer with his friends, eaten cake, and broke a pinata. He'd gotten a Transformer action figure from Saito, some Batman comic books from Ariadne, and a red writing notebook from his mom. His dad had went into the office to get his gift.

Turning to his father he asked "Do you know what he got me?

"No," said Arthur. "He's kept it pretty secret." Arthur wondered why Eames hadn't let them shop together for Christopher's gift.

A voice called out from the other room. "Christopher! You can come over now!"

Christopher ran into the office to get his gift. Arthur and the rest of the guests waited for him to return.

After a minute or two, Arthur saw Christopher renenter with a small brown Labrador puppy in his arms, a red bow on its neck.

"Dad got me a puppy!" It made Arthur happy to see the grin on his son's face. He mouthed to Eames, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Wanted it to be a surprise', Eames mouthed back.

"What's his name?" Adraine asked laughing. The puppy was licking her face as Christopher showed her his new friend.

"His name's Darling!" said Christopher proudly. "Dad named him."

A new member of the family of the family huh?, Arthur thought.

"Christopher, can I hold him?"

* * *

"Welcome back love!" Eames grabbed Arthur's coat off his back and put it in the closet. "Christopher is at a writing class. Dinner is almost ready."

Eames waiting for his arrival? Christopher out? And dinner being cooked before he got home? Arthur knew something had to be up.

"It's Father's Day."

"No."

"Its your birthday."

"Nope."

"Mine?"

"Not until a month or two."

Arthur couldn't think of anything else. "So you're telling me you just decided to be weird all of a sudden?"

"Arthur, its our anniversary."

Oh. "I didn't-"

"Remember? You never do."

"...Sorry."

"No need. Its actually next month."

"That's what I thought! Why'd you do that? Why did you do all this?"

"Would you believe I simply decided to be weird all of a sudden?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Actually, I would."

* * *

Mrs. Holstein had met many parents over her time at St. John's Preparatory School. She had met numerous politicians, lawyers, CEOs. She had met policemen, shoe salesmen, and investors. She had met alcoholics, grandparents, and soccermoms. But in all her years as a respected highschool teacher, she had never met the sort of parents that sat before her.

"If he isn't doing his homework I'm going to kill him."

"He doesn't skip does he? That'd be bad...for his uh...character. But not really that bad since I-I mean, I always skipped..."

"No wonder you're an idiot."

"Maybe so dear, but I'm an idiot you love."

"Hmmmh. I'd love you more if you keeled off and died."

"Arthur, I wish you wouldn't be so insensitive to my delicate feelings."

"Really? I'm insensitive? At least I don't flirt with whatever has two legs. You were probably checking Christopher's teacher out when I went to the bathroom."

"Arthur! You think I'm blind enough to check out Mrs. Holstein? Have you seen the lady? She's practically ancient! OW!"

"She's sitting right next to us you dumbass."

It was people like this, Mrs. Holstein thought, that made her very glad she was retiring this year.

* * *

Arthur sat on the couch, a clipboard in hand. After writing something down, he ordered, "Leslie, take a seat. You can leave for now Christopher."

"Mom, we're not-"

"You. Can. Leave. I'll call you back when this interview is over."

Seeing it was an order and not a choice, Christopher joined his other father in the next room.

"Look Chris. I know your other dad is flipping out, but I know how teenagers are. I was the same way when I was sixteen."

"Really Dad? Thanks. I'm glad someone understands." They were just going out to the movies as friends.

"Of course. Just use a condom okay? If you need one..."

"Dad?"

"Yes?'

"Tell me you didn't just say that. _Please_."

* * *

Christopher was typing a new story when his father came in. He was not his usual suave self-he was a sweaty mess, and looked as though he'd seen the devil himself.

"Holy shit Dad! What happened to you?"

Christopher heard the sound of glass breaking. Eames gulped and gave his son the puppy eyes. His son's eyes widened in fear as he slowly realized what his father wanted from him.

"No."

"Christopher-"

"No."

"But he's going to-"

"No! Do you remember the last time I took the blame for you?" He shivered at the bad memory. "I won't do it again! God Dad! You get in trouble more than I do! Am I really the child here?"

Eames sighed. He didn't want to have to use this but this was survival. He had gotten in trouble too much recently to make this one out alive.

"Remember when I covered for you when you snuck out on a date with your girlfriend?"

Damnit, thought Christopher. He knew that come up sooner or later. Maybe he could guilt trip him? "Dad you can't do this. You're using me!"

He was. It was shameful, and he considered leaving Christopher to go confess, but when he heard more objects breaking in the other room, he realized he was too desperate to care. "Yeah, yeah. You owe me."

He really must be desperate, Christopher thought. The teenager gave up and asked resignedly, "What'd you do Dad?"

"..."

"Dad!"

"I...didn't seperate the colors from the whites in the wash to save time and it ruined your father's shirts."

Christopher was really glad he had his _other_ father's intelligence.

"Fine."

Knowing he now had a chance to die an old man instead of today, Eames' health got visibly better. "You're the best, son.", he told the teenager. "I am very proud you and I love you very much."

"Yeah sure..."

It was hard to believe right now when he was literally sending him to his death. "Go ahead and do it, but remember, you owe me."

" Of course.", Eames said while opening the door.

"Arthur! It was Chris!"

* * *

"He's never coming back." Christopher said, his eyes staring blankly at the white walls of the vet clinic. "It's like...the years we spent never happened. It's like it was all a dream. And he's never going to come back."

Eames hated seeing Chris like this. It made him unfortable as well as reminded him of all the loved ones he'd lost. "Chris-"

"I don't want to talk."

Eames watched as his son started to walk down the hall, wondering if he should follow him.

'No,' he thought. Right now he didn't want to talk.

But when he did, Eames would listen.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" They were helping Chris move into his dorm room.

"Yeah."

"That's good. Your other dad is in the car. We'll call when we land. See you."

"Wait Mom!"

Arthur turned back around. "You forget something in the car?"

"No, just this." He dropped his suitcase and gave Arthur a big hug. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"Wait till you attend your first dorm party."

Christopher laughed. "Yeah, that'll be fun. But still...I...I really love you guys."

"We love you too," Arthur said. "Very much. Now get out of here before you get me emotional."

"Yes sir."

Christopher waited at the door till their car faded into the distance.

* * *

"Phillipa looks just like Mal," Eames remarked as he his son's bride entered the ballroom floor for the first dance. "Just as beautiful."

"Those were happy times.", Arthur responded. Cobb and Mal's wedding had been truly extraordinary. He had been too young and daring then to realize how special something like that was. Finding the person that completed you. "It was a perfect wedding."

"Tell me about it. The food was spectacular. Too bad at ours-"

"The salmon was two hours late. I remember."

Eames laughed out loud at the memory. "We must have bought a million Big Macs for all those crying, hungry children."

Arthur cringed at memory. "That was simply the best."

They sat silently for awhile, watching the new couple dance.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Eames?"

"You know that through all the confusion on our wedding day, we never had a first dance."

"Yeah. But what do you want to do? Have it now?"

"Actually, yes."

"No."

"Arthur-"

"You know I'm no good at dancing."

"Doesn't matter. You can follow my lead."

"..."

"So? Will you dance with me?"

"I'll bruise your feet from stepping on them so much."

"Darling-"

"Fine! I'll do it. Just don't come crying to me when you have a injured toe."

Eames took Arthur's hand and led him to the dancefloor.

* * *

"Ariadne? You made me kiss Ariadne?"

"Oh stop it Arthur. It was only just a kiss-"

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"I know! The producers just wanted to add it. Besides, I had you and dad flirting through the ENTIRE film. "

Arthur couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"But really Christopher. What if Cobb saw it? He probably would think it happened! And what was with it ending so grim for Cobb? He did make it back to-"

"Enough dear. Its Hollywood. They are suckers for those endings. And if Cobb found that kiss more important than the seven years he's had with Adriane, he would be an idiot. Now your son made a good film don't you think? Aren't you happy?"

He'd changed diapers, read bedtime stories, worked on school projects. He'd been to graduations, signed car insurance, helped to clean up apartments. He'd watched his boy through the years become a man, a successful director. He'd watched along with the love of his life. And now his story was on screen.

"Yes," Arthur said while pulling Eames close. "I'm very happy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I wrote a sequel to this with more on the pregnancy. Its called Moments. You can find it on my profile.


End file.
